1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for declustering and opening bivalves and the opening method.
2. Prior Art
Several United States patents disclose mechanical apparatus for processing bivalves which may or may not be first subjected to heat treatment. Oyster tumbling apparatus is shown in the following patents, but not for the purpose of breaking up clusters of oysters.
______________________________________ Seal et al. 2,823,414 Lapeyre et al. 3,007,801 Lapeyre et al. 3,037,237 Jurisich 3,238,560 ______________________________________
Also the following patents apply a shearing force to the two oyster half shells.
______________________________________ Plock 2,473,609 Gaelti et al. 2,738,546 Matzer et al. 3,203,034 Lapeyre et al. 3,239,877 ______________________________________